


Tis the Season (to fall in love)

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Curtashi, Curtashi Holiday 2019, Fluff, M/M, light hearted, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: AU/Canon-ish Curtashi drabbles for the holidays. First up, the prompt "Gifts."
Relationships: Curtashi, Shiro/Curtis, Shirtis - Relationship, Shurtis - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> So on my discord we came up with 12 prompts for "12 Days of Curtashi." :) It's just to get the juices flowing if you'd like to use any of the prompts (also don't have to do them in the order listed). I'm hoping to do all of the prompts, however short/long the piece comes out to be.
> 
> snow  
> traditions  
> lights  
> gifts  
> mistletoe  
> christmas dinner  
> nutcracker  
> fireplace  
> ugly sweater  
> ice skating  
> solstice  
> Free day

There were many things Shiro missed from Earth after being in space for years.

Oreo ice cream, mac n cheese with elbow shaped pasta, riding his hovercycle through the canyons near the Garrison, sunrises and sunsets.

But right now, as Allura and Romelle sported their recently gifted onesies in the Atlas’ communal lounge, he suddenly missed the cozy, secure feeling of being cocooned in pjs like that.

“Please thank your mother for this gift Hunk,” Allura directed to the paladin as she rubbed her cheek against the pink sleeve. Romelle’s was a light teal color to match her markings. Coran probably got one too.

The material looked so soft…

“Aw it was nothing! Just a little welcome to Earth thing. You know. Onesies are essential to life.”

That they were.

“Captain Shirogane?”

Shiro started and turned around. He quickly wiped what was probably an envious pout and shifted into a smile.

“Oh, hey Curtis.”

The comms chief shifted the tablet in his left hand and then back into his right. Shiro’s smile twitched upwards a little. He noticed Curtis tended to fidget when he’d use his first name.

“Sir, Commander Holt wanted to speak with you on the bridge.”

“You can just call me Shiro. Everyone else does.”

“No one on Atlas crew does.”

“Sam does.”

“The commander is upper command, Captain.”

“It’s off hours.”

“ _Sir_.”

“Alright, I give.” Shiro laughed. “But one of these days you’ll warm up to the idea.”

Shiro patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. He didn’t see the slight darkening of Curtis’ cheeks. Shiro was walking away. Curtis glanced back to the others waving their byes to Shiro and him.

He waved back and then left.

* * *

There was a decent sized box outside Shiro’s quarters’ door.

He looked around but there was no one. There was no note, just his full name on the box. He hefted it in his arms and placed it on his bed. He opened it easily, pulling out white tissue paper. It floated out of his hand as he saw what was inside.

“Is this-?”

He pulled it out, not caring that the tail end caught on the box, making it drop on the floor with a loud sound.

“Ooohh…” he half whispered.

He rubbed his left fingers against the soft grey material. Silver thread made clouds and stars all over the onesie.

“So soft,” he crooned.

He nearly tore his uniform off to get into it. Thank heavens Allura and Sam updated his right arm to a fit like a normal arm. He flipped the hoodie on and melted on the spot.

He dropped down on his bed with a happy sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so warm and cozy.

“This is the best gift ever,” he sleepily muttered.


	2. Ugly Sweater

It took Shiro a lot of figuring and signature matching to find out who’s writing matched the writing on the box of his soft, cloud nine onesie.

But that was after he asked Atlas who it was. So the signature matching was more to double check. With practically everything being digital it was a lot harder to do than he expected. Luckily every member of the Atlas crew had to sign a release waiver.

Shiro thought about what he’d do in return. They were making a round through the solar system so it wasn’t like he could go buy something. He was almost ready to just wait until they returned to Earth when he spotted Sam sporting a scarf.

He beamed in a wide smile.

“Hey Sam! You got anymore yarn?”

____________

The captain was staring at him a lot lately.

Curtis tried wracking his brain to think if he’d missed something or make a grave error but nothing came to mind. He paused in scrolling on his screen as he felt a presence at his back. It was him. He could always tell. It was just something in the way Shiro’s body gave off energy that was unlike anyone else Curtis had ever felt.

Curtis peeked over his shoulder.

Then did a double take. The captain had his hands out, hovering over his shoulders not quite touching but so close that Curtis could feel heat creeping up his neck.

“Sir?”

Shiro lifted his eyes up to his face as if he was just realizing what he was doing.

“Oh, sorry,” Shiro easily laughed.

He walked back to the bridge. Curtis turned back slowly to his holoscreen even more confused.

________

At the end of the week there was a package on Curtis’ work chair.

It was wrapped in white tissue paper with no note attached. He looked around but he was the only one around. He carefully pulled it apart and smiled at the knitted object. He lifted it up to see that it was indeed a sweater with white patterned triangles in the middle. He shifted it in his hands. Something clattered out of the sweater.

“An index card?”

Curtis picked it up curiously.

‘ _Hope you like the ugly sweater. Sorry I had to use the same tissue paper.’_

“The same-?”

Curtis let in a sudden breath. He had used white tissue paper for the captain’s onesie.

“He knows,” Curtis softly groaned.

He buried his face in the sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like a cute sweater but in the ugly sweater style. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided yet if I'm going to connect all of the drabbles or split some up for au Curtashi. We will see!


End file.
